The exemplary embodiments are directed to imaging devices, and more particularly to the use of decurlers in imaging devices. Decurlers flatten media, such as, for example, paper in an imaging device. A decurler may be built into an imaging device and adjusted manually to appropriately decurl the media as needed. For example, a user may analyze output from an imaging device and then chance settings of the imaging device to obtain a desired curl. In the related art, users would open a housing of the imaging device to adjust the settings. In this regard, decurlers were manually set and users would turn off the imaging device and open a housing of the imaging device in order to adjust the imaging device. Alternatively, the settings may be adjusted by the user by inputting certain decurler parameters. The imaging device would need to be readjusted manually for different environments. The decurler settings of the related art are adjusted based on the appearance of the output.